Sunshine
by Madea's Rage
Summary: Silence-verse drabbles based on the children's song 'You are my Sunshine'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Love to reviewers**

**And my darling Countess Black, whose help is invaluable.**

**This series of oneshots is based around the children's song 'You are my Sunshine'**

**I have been so fortunate to have people in my life who were--and are--my sunshine. This is for all of them. **

**1985**

Draco cringes as the thunder peals remorselessly overhead, holding Basil tightly against him. The dragon snuggles into Draco's chest and Draco pats his back to put him to sleep. "It's all right, Basil, I'm here. It can't hurt you. Take your nap like a good little dragon."

Basil says he doesn't need a nap because he isn't sleepy. Draco frowns. "Yes, you do. I know what's best for you."

Basil pouts and Draco decided to ignore it, though if this behavior continues Basil will find himself in bed early, and with no pudding. He hates to be stern, but he has to do what's best for Basil. Draco begins to sway a little, humming tunelessly.

Is Draco very sure the thunder can't get in? Suppose it should want to eat little dragons?

"No, silly, of course it can't. And anyway, I always protect you, don't I?"

Basil yawns and nods. Father should be home soon, shouldn't he?

Draco considers. "I think so. We've been here a long time."

Basil doesn't answer. He's snoring softly. Draco nods to himself, satisfied. "Told you so. Needed a nap."

There's a pop in the atrium and then the door opens. Draco jumps up, squealing with glee, careful not to jostle Basil. He's only a very little dragon, after all, and needs his sleep.

"Father! Father! You're home!"

Lucius smiles and swings his son up, kissing his cheeks and settling the little fellow on his hip. Draco's clutching his favorite toy, frowning solemnly down at it. "What did you do today, Draco?"

"Drew a picture, and played with my ball. Basil's been very naughty, Father."

"Oh?"

"He wouldn't nap."

"Hmm, that's too bad. What did you do?"

"I told him he had to listen. Now he's asleep."

"A happy ending, then. Let's go and find Mother, shall we?" Draco nods, burying his head in his father's neck. "Basil doesn't like the thunder, Father."

Lucius knows another little boy who's scared of thunder but doesn't say anything. "It was very brave of Basil to stay out here, wasn't it, when the thunder was overhead?"

Draco considers. "We wanted to see you."

Lucius smiles. "The feeling is mutual."

"Mutual?" Narcissa steps into the anteroom, face glowing with pleasure. Lucius feels the day's tensions draining away.

"It means that inside it is sunny even when it rains."


	2. Chapter 2

**March, 1998**

Tibby knows at once that Miss is gone, and where she will be. Tibby slowly leaves the tent, and the two snoring, tossing boys, and goes to find the girl she's been ordered to watch. Miss is sitting in the grass, shivering a little, facing east. The stars shine above them, beautiful and cold.

"Miss is coming inside now."

"I'm all right, Tibby."

Tibby sits beside Miss on the hummock, looking with her. "Wiltshire is that way."

Tibby nods. "Yes, Miss."

Hermione shakes her head and breathes in the knife edged air, feeling the chill in her lungs and welcoming in. She lays down and studies the stars above her, looking down on she and Malfoy both. Is he looking at them now? Is he thinking about her as she is him, and missing him?

"He is wanting you, Miss."

Hermione blinked. "Am I that obvious?"

"Tibby is serving the ladies of the Black family for generations, Miss. Tibby is being able to tell."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I suppose that would do it."

She rises and moves back into the tent, crawling into her bunk below Ron. Tibby climbs in after and tugs the thin, foul smelling blanket over her charge. Hermione rolls over and drifts, determined not to dwell.

Tibby goes outside DisApparates, appearing a few moments later in a little used wing of Malfoy manor. She finds food for the next few days and pinches it, then goes to young Master's rooms and slips in.

Young Master is awake. His old stuffed dragon, now minus most of the plush, is tucked against his chest. His back is heaving, and Tibby goes to him as she has always gone to him and begins to lightly stroke his hair.

"T-Tibby?"

"Shhh. We is here, young Master. Everything is being all right."

"No, it isn't. I had to d-do things. Horrible things…don't tell her"

"Tibby is staying here until young Master is sleeping."

Draco hiccupped and nodded, lulled by the first voice he had ever heard. His eyes started to drift closed, still cuddling his comfort object.

Tibby wishes more than anything she could bring them together. It's obvious to her that the only balm for either of their spirits is one another. She croons softly, meaning to get her darling young Master to sleep before she goes to Miss and does exactly the same. Her poor children.

"Has she asked lately?"

"Every night."

Draco doesn't ask what Granger inquires of his elf. The endless weeks and months stretch forward and back both, devoid of her. He lightly strokes his Mark. Just as well, perhaps. He'd come home bloodied and stinking of Greyback and his vile pleasures. He wouldn't want his little girl exposed to that. She is the last clean thing in the world.

"Make her take care of herself."

Tibby quietly Apparates away. Miss is still awake, lying exactly as she'd been left. Tibby goes to rub her neck lightly, pushing back a tear. "It is all being better soon, Miss. Go to sleep, it is being all right."

When Miss is sleeping, Tibby goes outside. She looks at the stars and breaths deeply. In that moment, if she could take young Master's pain, and Miss', into her own little body, she would, without hesitating.

She is glad neither of them know how much she loves them. They have no need. Seeing them well, seeing them happy, is sunshine enough for Tibby.


	3. Chapter 3

**June, 1998**

Narcissa is unsure of the match until she sees them together. She'd known Draco was serious from the first moment he'd broached the idea, but it had seemed unreal to her until she stepped through the Floo. The girl is dressed like a dowdy middle aged spinster, but she almost doesn't notice.

It's her son's eyes. The way they track the girl, hold her as she moves, as she walks. The girl is stiff and uncomfortable with them, but not with Draco. It's not a sexual thing, not exactly. Just a sort of deep familiarity, a look here, a lightning quick touch there.

What clinches it for her is the night they are attacked. She's a light sleeper, Narcissa, and when the girl starts to thrash, she wakes at once, meaning to calm her. Before she can react, Draco has risen from the camp bed and picked the mudblood up in his arms.

She ought to stop this. He can't touch her like that, not until he and the girl are married. It isn't right, it isn't proper. The words die in her throat.

"All right, darling, shhh. Hush, I'm here. What was it this time, the snake?"

Hermione murmurs an affirmative. "Bathilda again. It came out of her neck, she'd been dead the whole time." The girl shivers and they are silent, just holding and being held. There's no way Narcissa can intervene now. Their love is a force unto itself; for it, her son risked damnation, and Narcissa feels as though the only proper response is silence in face of such weight of being.

"You'd best put me down, Draco. Mother wouldn't like this."

"Mother understands your needs. She cares about you, Hermione. We all do. Just relax and go back to sleep, I'm not going to leave you." This was the same thing they told him after his nightmares as a child. Her darling boy…not like this. He was Hermione's like this. Narcissa's eyes prickled.

After a few moments, Draco eases Hermione down and covers her, murmuring. He takes her little stuffed toy from the shelf and tucks it under Hermione's arm. "There, love, cuddle Badger. I shan't fall asleep until you do." Within a few moments more, Hermione is asleep, and Draco follows. Narcissa yields to the urge to get up and tuck Draco in; he kicks the blankets off unless he's covered carefully.

She looks down at the sleeping girl, divided within herself. All the long months in the manor, the fear that each time he went out would be the very last, is gone now, and this girl is partly the reason. But she is everything Narcissa has been taught to hate, and doesn't that mean anything anymore?

It comes down to a simple fact: her son is happy. He loves this girl and she him. Draco is her darling, her life. Such is her love for him that she will open her heart to this child, this woman she should hate. When her son looks at Hermione, his face lights up and he smiles. She makes him laugh.

Her darling boy. He'd come home when so many hadn't. Does she have any right to complain? After the agony of the last year, what matters to her son's life? Hermione has given Draco his laughter back; she is his sunshine.

Narcissa moves closer to the girl and nods to herself. It is enough. Draco is her sunshine, and now Hermione is as well. Gratitude moves her to weep, like the rain, healing the earth and making it new again.


	4. Chapter 4

**July, 1998**

In the little town of Bendemere, Crookshanks stretches drowsily. He yawns and rises from the divan to find the Woman. He likes the Woman. The Man is fine, but Crookshanks prefers the Woman. She reminds him of the Girl. He misses the Girl with his whole heart.

He'd been in the Other Place a long time. People had come and gone, but none wanted him. Crookshanks wanted so much to find just the right person. He'd nearly given up…and then there She was.

She was small, with a huge cloud of hair that reminded him pleasantly of fur. She had an absurd little face, with tiny ears and oversized eyes. She was looking at kittens, but Crookshanks knew she was for him. He jumped from his basket on the counter and wound himself around Her ankles, purring.

The Girl stopped and bent down to scratch his ears. "Well, aren't you handsome?" Crookshanks nuzzled her hand, trilling softly. The Girl picked him up. Crookshanks wiggled until he was comfortable in Her arms and butted his head against Her chin.

"Dad? I think this is the cat I'd like."

The Man turned. "Are you sure, sweet? He seems rather old." Crookshanks glared. He wasn't old, he was experienced. The Girl nodded and held him closer. Crookshanks purred louder, feeling how fragile She was, how big he felt in relation to Her silly little human body.

As She carried him out of the Place, Crookshanks knew why no one had ever chosen him before. Because She needed him. She'd saved him from the Place, and he would find a way to repay Her, no matter what.

Crookshanks would like this New Place if She was here. It's warm and smells good. The grass is high, and he can stalk Things in it to his heart's content. But She is gone. The People don't seem to remember Her, either. He tries to remind them, but they don't understand like She did.

Crookshanks sighs deeply. He knows She'll come back for him. She'd promised and he believes her. But it's hard. The Woman strokes his back, and he wishes he could speak so he could tell Her how much he misses their Girl. But he can't, and so he waits for the day the sunlight will come back to him.


	5. Chapter 5

July 1998

Lucius Malfoy kneels down. He's brought her flowers, a little nosegay of violets. His mother had adored violets, and he likes to think she would have taken after her Grandmother Malfoy. Pulling out the little brush he brings every week, he brushes imaginary dust away.

"Darling, your brother is getting married. I expect you're as surprised as I by his choice—the Granger girl, you might remember the name—but I hope you reacted a little better than I did. I must admit, hearing your name from her lips that night…it was a shock."

He strokes the marker lightly, reflecting. "I hope I didn't frighten you that night in the study. I was very angry, precious. I almost hit Draco. I've never hit a member of this household in anger, never. But hearing what he'd done…what he thought of me…everything we'd suffered for…and then Granger…a mudblood…my God."

Lucius takes a deep breath. "But seeing them together…I think it might be all right. I can't say I don't regret her blood status, but I..I like her. Mother likes her. Draco likes her. Draco loves her." He leans his forehead against the cool stone, a tear running down his cheek.

"I know your grandparents are very upset, and they've every right to be—tell Father I shall talk to him in depth tomorrow—but once they've been introduced, they'll come around. I have a very special job for you, love. Are you listening?"

"I need you to watch out for Hermione. I know what a good girl you are—you'd be starting Hogwarts this September, which makes you a very big girl—and I'm sure you'll do an excellent job keeping your new sister out of trouble. She has a nose for trouble, I'm afraid, and I'd simply feel better knowing you were keeping an eye on her."

"It will be an uphill battle for all of us. My actions toward her have been…less than ideal. Mother wants so much for her to feel safe and loved…can you do that, my pet? I know you can."

"I'll come down again very soon. Remember how much we love you, Drusilla."

He left the violets for his little girl, and their sweet smell, nurtured by the rain and the sun in equal parts, lingered on his hands the rest of the day, and made him glad.


	6. Chapter 6

**July 1998**

Ron felt as though he could spend eternity sitting. He was in a corner of the parlour, knees to chest, watching as rain blurred the windows and dribbled down the panes. He blinked a tear and tried to make himself forcus on something—anything—else. But how could he? His world had ended.

Someone came in and sat without spelling the lights up. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." Ron wished Percy would go away. They were all still getting used to having him back in the family, and as glad as Ron was (mainly for Mum) that they were all together once again, he didn't want to hear Percy expounding on everything Ron had ever done wrong.

"Please? I'm worried, Ron."

"What do you have to worry about? You aren't they one who--"

"Curled up in a self pitying heap when his own bad choices bit him in the arse?"

If Crookshanks had been there, and he'd rubbed against Ron's ankle, Ron would have fainted dead. Instead, he gaped, torn between the urge to tell his brother to sod off and another to ask Percy to help him fix what had happened, like he would when he was small and he'd broken a toy.

"I was, Ron. Spent most of last year that way, didn't I?"

Ron blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. Tell me what happened."

Ron swallowed hard. "It was awful. I went to Andromeda Tonks to see if it was true, and they were there and--" Ron outlined what had happened, reliving every terrible moment.

"The worst thing is that she's, she's _happy_. She wants to be with him."

Percy nodded. "I'm sorry, for whatever that's worth to you."

"I just don't understand how this happened."

"It's irrelevant, Ron. The point is, she's with him and they're to be married. What will you do?"

"Do?"

"You can't expect to feel any better by sitting around wallowing this way."

"I'm not wallowing, I'm--"

Percy shook his head. "Why don't you go and see how Marigold is doing?"

"Who?"

"That girl you were with."

"Lavender, Perce. Lavender Brown."

"Why not take her for a walk?"

"I don't love Lavender, I-- "

Percy held up a hand. "You don't have to. Just take her for a walk."

"But Hermione--"

"Is marrying Draco Malfoy. She's made her choice and you need to respect that. She's a good friend to you. Can't you repay her in kind?"

"How do you mean?"

"Her parents are missing and her fiancé is the second most hated man in Britain. Don't add to her problems by martyring yourself in the hopes she'll notice and change her mind."

"Why would she change her mind? He's got everything."

"If by everything, you mean his life is a shambles, you're right. Has it ever occurred to you that she's taken the harder road by marrying Malfoy? She got spat on, Ron, just for being in public with him. I was there; they were calling her Malfoy's whore."

Ron inhaled. "Yes, I know, but--"

"Why would someone go through all that if not for love?"

"But it's _Malfoy_. He's always been everything she hated."

"People change. When I saw them together, he seemed very protective of her. They all did."

That didn't exactly help. "What does she see in him?"

Percy laughed softly. "Has it ever occurred to you, Ron, that being Hermione would be no fun?"

"No fun?"

" It's awful being the responsible one. People hate you for trying to keep them safe. You feel guilty because you know you're ruining all the fun but you'd feel even worse if someone got hurt or killed because you said nothing. And so you muck up everyone's good time, and they never even notice all the help you do them."

Percy's voice sounded older and sadder as he talked. "Malfoy might be a loathsome little swot, but my perception is that he's very self contained. She doesn't have to mother him. I imagine she likes the sensation of being valued for herself for a change."

Ron swallowed. He felt as though he'd seen Percy in some hideously personal act. He stood and went to the window. "Rain's letting up."

"That's good."

"Think I'll call Lavender and see if she wants to get ice cream with me."

'Good boy, Ronnie' Percy thought but didn't say. "Do you have money?"

"Enough. Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Anytime, Ron."

Ten minutes later Ron was leaving to go to Birmingham to pick Lavender up at her parents' house. Percy waved to him and went back to his reading just as the sun peaked shyly through the clouds, leaving the walls filigreed in gold.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**Muggles,**

**Madea wishes me to express deepest affection (she's quite given up trying to get me to say 'love'. Clever girl) for the people who take time to respond. She is not sure, but feels almost certain, she says, that the final line was inspired by a line from a novel called 'Restoration', which she says is highly recommended. Or it might be from a fantasy novel, she can't recall the name.**

** Do leave a note, won't you? Madea has caught a catarrh in her chest, and she says messages would be better medicine than the potions Madam Malfoy has been feeding her.**

**Regards,**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**Post-scriptum: I am still the more reasonable parent.**

**Sunday night**:

Draco thought he was alone. He would never have done it otherwise, but he'd assumed no one could see or hear him and decided to indulge a little. He wasn't as good as Father, but neither was he as bad as, say, Crabbe, whose attempts could be liked to being repeatedly stabbed in the ear with a rusty spoon.

Still, he'd rather Granger didn't hear, at least not this. Giving one final look around, he started. Softly, gently. He'd do it for Teddy, next time he saw the little chap. He really was a precious baby. Draco especially enjoyed seeing Granger cuddling Teddy, or playing with him. It made him feel warm and tingly and as grossly sentimental as a Hufflepuff, not that what he was doing now was any better.

A sound from the door made him stand, whirling, and draw his wand. Hermione immediately put her hands up and said "Draco, it's me." Dropping his wand, Draco stepped forward with a sigh of relief and embraced his little girl. "You scared the bloody life out of me!"

"Sorry about that. Was that a children's song you were singing?"

Draco gave his haughtiest look and stood taller. "Yes, and what of it?"

"What's it called?"

"Herby the Happy House elf'". Hermione grinned and, looking around, pecked his cheek. "That's sweet, Draco."

Blessed salvation came in the form of Lemmy, saving Draco from the need to respond. "Madam is wanting Miss. It is being important."

Hermione pulled a face but stood to go. "I'll be there directly, Lemmy."

Draco smiled and popped her on the bum as she turned. "Go on, my girl, before I hurry you along with a stinging arse." She grinned again and made her way up the stairs.

The incident wouldn't leave her mind, strangely. "Tibby' she finally said to the elf, who was unpinning her hair at the time 'I wonder if you could help me."

"Yes, Miss! Anything, anything at all! What can Tibby be doing?"

"There's a song, a children's song…"

**Thursday evening**:

On the third day of Draco's worst migraine in years, Hermione decided to do something about the whole situation. She'd never had a migraine but her Mum did sometimes, and so she was slightly confused as to why this was a problem of such magnitude. Mum always took some medicine and then felt better after.

Lucius shook his head when she asked. "Normally, yes, but he's refusing the stuff that will help the migraine. It's not like him at all." Hermione secretly thought Draco was a bit of a baby about pain sometimes, so the news was shocking enough to keep her out of things for a day or so.

The whole house was in uproar. A sick family member in Pureblood culture requires constant care and tending, the expectation the whole family will be available almost constantly. As a result, meal times were spotty and sleep interrupted, not that anyone would have enjoyed either with Draco brought so low.

Even his parents were having scant effect. Narcissa tried gentle persuasion, manipulation, and even crying a little, but stopped once it became clear that Draco was getting upset without gaining the desired result.

Lucius declared finally that Draco would obey or face serious consequences, and with a view to that, he'd gone into the boy's room and closed the door behind him. And came out fifteen minutes later, looking bemused.

"Hermione, my dear, perhaps you would care to attempt to convince my son?"

"Of course I'll try. Draco does have a way of getting what he wants, though."

Lucius nodded sourly. "I rather noticed. A Black trait, if you ask me."

Narcissa set down her tea cup. "Why Lucius, you know that's not so. Besides, I'm sure Hermione will agree this refusal is really a very Malfoy kind of thing."

Hermione looked away. "Shall I go now?"

They both laughed, and Narcissa caught her wrist. "Do try to get him to eat something, would you?" Hermione nodded and squaring her shoulders, set off.

"I give her five minutes."

"Seven and a half. Winner gets the last of those sweets you made off with from the muggle house."

Lucius sniffed. "I did not 'make off' with anything. It was my right as head of this family to--"

Narcissa leant over and gave her husband a quick peck on the lips. "You're just sulking because you know I'm right."

"Hmmph' he said, and kissed her again.

Meanwhile, Hermione sent for a bowl of porridge and tiptoed into the room. The curtains were drawn, the air cooled by charms. Somewhere nearby, Tibby was weeping softly.

"Draco? Sweet, are you awake?"

He half rolled, face violently white, eyes ringed in sooty shadows. "Granger?"

"Can you eat something? I've brought some porridge."

Draco's stomach roiled, and the spike that some vengeful giant had been pounding into his left eye socket for nearly four days dug a little deeper. He struggled into a sitting position and then slumped against his pillow again, retching.

Hermione held out the basin but he forced his gorge down. He would not vomit in front of Granger; it would upset her and make her think he was weak. Resolutely, he pushed it away and made himself focus his attention on her.

"…eaten?"

"Pardon?"

"Said, have you eaten?"

Hermione looked away. "Not quite yet."

"Need to eat. Had nap?"

Hermione sat carefully on the bed, not wanting to jar him. " No. Would you rather broth? I could ask Lirry--"

Draco put out a hand and took her wrist. "Granger."

Hermione sat back on her heels and kissed the knuckles on his hand, prompting a small smile that was immediately swallowed by a rictus of agony. "Ahh, God…"

"Draco, shhh. Shhh. Tibby, get him some pain potion, please."

Draco shook his head weakly. "Nightmares. Told Father. Rather the pain."

"You won't have a nightmare."

Draco half opened one eye. "Will. Every time I take—Merlin, ow— strong pain potion, it—ahh!"

Hermione scooted closer. "Do it for me?"

Draco thought. "You…eat first. Then we'll both…lie down."

Hermione blinked. "Draco, are you _blackmailing_ me at a time like this?"

The eye opened the whole way. "Ugly word, Granger. I'll take my… potions if…" The scant light felt like needles, and he squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Fine, fine." She took the bowl of porridge and ate a few bites as Tibby reappeared with the phial of purplish black potion. She uncorked it and held the phial to his lips, but Draco held firm. "Whole bowl, Granger."

Hermione huffed, exasperated, and swallowed most of the rest of the porridge. She handed the bowl to Tibby, who started to take it away when Draco's voice, weak but still stroppy, said "Tibby? She finished it?"

Tibby sighed. "There is being a little left, young Master."

"Bad…girl. Granger. Clean…plate." Hermione gulped the rest and then watched with satisfaction as Draco downed his potion, relief palpable as he relaxed, limbs unlocking. She touched his arms and felt lemon sized knots where he'd been tense for so long.

"Lie down. You promised."

Hermione felt a little guilty, knowing she wasn't supposed to do a thing like that, knowing she'd likely get punished. It was worth it to her, if her presence would ease him. And she'd only be in the bed until he was sleeping, after all. Then she'd slid out and get in the chair.

Hermione lay on her side and Draco immediately pulled her closer. His migraine wasn't gone but it had definitely lessened, and he felt almost human again. He'd get his darling to sleep and then go and see his parents. And have a shower, for Merlin's sake. Cleansing spells and sponge baths just aren't the same as proper soap and shampoo.

Her hair smelled clean and sweet, he thought, and she'd put a little talc on her neck. Draco tightened his hold on Hermione and murmured, wanting her settled before he left. The bed was so warm, though…perhaps he'd close his eyes a moment and…

When Hermione hadn't returned in an hour, the Malfoys, through some unspoken parental telepathy, rose as one and went to check on the children. "Do you expect he broke her resolve?"

"I shouldn't think so. I think Tibby's snapped and hexed them both into immobility." They shared a laugh before sliding the door open. Neither could quite believe what they were seeing. "Tibby, what--"

The elf rubbed her teary little eyes. "Miss is asking young Master to eat, and he is saying she is eating, and then he is only taking his potion if Miss is lying down beside him."

"I see." The adults stared at the two children, confounded.

"I ought to give them both the hiding of their lives."

"Mmm' agreed Narcissa as she gently slid Hermione's shoes off and set them under the bed. She brushed hair out of her sweet baby's eyes and flicked her wand to cover the sleepers with the duvet.

"Narcissa, I am sensing a lack of moral outrage on your part."

"By rights, we ought to be furious, I agree, but…really, I'm rather proud."

"Proud?"

"Hermione was to see he took pain potion, and she did. Draco is to see she's well cared for, and he did. They're both clothed, Tibby's indicated nothing immoral went on, and supper is in an hour anyway, so I suppose it would be silly to wake them for so small a time."

Lucius sighed. "And here I thinking that I was the reasonable parent."

"Shall we come back in an hour?"

"I'll wait a bit."

Narcissa smiled and left, mentally tallying the things that needed to be done. The children needed their supper sent up on trays, she'd want the bedding in Draco's room changed…her mind spinning, she went to start in on her list.

Draco stirred, hearing voices, and without thinking about it, Lucius stroked his hair and hushed him. "Love, shhh, it's I. Back to sleep."

"Father?"

"Yes, Draco."

Draco gently moved Hermione over a bit, tucking the duvet under her chin. "What time is it?"

"Nearly time for supper."

Draco yawned. "I feel better."

"No doubt."

Draco suddenly realised what had happened and he sat up. "Oh! I didn't mean--"

"To be caught?" Lucius' voice sounded amused, and Draco felt small again. "No, sir. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was coming to find you."

"You seem to have got sidetracked."

"I, ah, rather talked Granger into lying down with me."

"I see that." Draco hated it when Father did this. The only thing to do was to keep talking, digging oneself in deeper, and knowing it, and being unable to stop. He looked away, ears flaming red, and said something so softly that Lucius had to ask him to repeat himself.

"I said…punish me?"

Lucius blinked. "Have you done something to deserve it?"

"No. I don't think so, anyway, but if you _were_ planning on punishing Granger and I, it was my fault."

Lucius smiled. "Mother and I have decided to let it go, this once, but I shall file what you said away for future reference."

Draco smiled back, loving the sensation of being gently teased. "Ought to have said it was Granger, then. Usually is."

"As though I wouldn't know which of you it was? Draco, you underestimate me."

"Hope springs eternal, Father."

"Now, if our house elves suddenly develop radical notions, _then_ I shall know it was she."

Hermione shifted and Draco leant over to cup her cheek. "No, precious, back to sleep."

Lucius decided this was a good time to slip out. Giving his children a last fond look, he shut the door behind himself.

Draco, understanding how incredibly indulgent his parents had been, was determined to enjoy every single second. He cradled Granger closer and started humming.

He was still humming when she woke up. To his surprise, she began humming too. Draco nuzzled her neck and said "But I thought muggles don't have house elves."

"They don't."

"Then how do you know it?"

"Tibby taught me."

"You learnt it for me?"

She nodded. "Of course."

He made himself stop with a single kiss. "Teach me one of yours, then."

Hermione crinkled her nose. "Hmmm, what's a good one?" She looked adorable like that, and only the certain knowledge of the blistering of his life prevented Draco from saying to hell with it and making love to her.

"Oh, I know.' Granger snuggled closer and started, very softly. Then, abruptly, she stopped. Draco started to say something and thought better of it. He just put his arms around her and held her.

"Your parents?"

"Yes."

"Shhh. How did it go, precious? 'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…don't remember the rest, but the sentiment is there, all right?"

Hermione laughed even as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. "Thank you."

"It's only the truth. Lie back now, like a good girl."

They lay together in the dimmed room and held one another, and neither called for a candle, for, shrouded in darkness, it was as though the sun was shining, and only for them.


End file.
